Tenderness
by The Angry American
Summary: Alba Meira decides to do a little star-seeing on a cleary night, but a little butterfly decides to keep him company. From that moment on, sparks fly. A sweet Alba/Luise one-shot. Can get a little fluffy.


**"Tenderness"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Pairing: Alba Meira/Luise Meyrink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the King of Fighters series, and yes, that includes the Maximum Impact series, which I do not own.**

* * *

A clear nocturnal midnight filled the air. There were a lot of cars honking, and jets blaring the sky on this Southtown night.

From atop a building in a very roomy apartment complex, there laid the self-pronounced "King of Southtown" Alba Meira as he relaxed among the rooftops. The same rooftops that he presided alongside his brother Soiree and his close friends, Noel and Gallagher.

In a night like this, it was right for Alba to get some air once in a while, so what better way to spend a night like this than to just watch the stars from the sky. After all, it was the only thing that Alba did besides play a game of pool and drink the finest cinnamon-flavored whiskey there ever was.

He was playing around with the strand of his red/white hair while passing time. It was the only thing he could ever do besides seeing stars in the night. Nevertheless, it was helping his self-confidence. All he wanted was peace, quiet and nothing else in the world.

That was until a female's voice spooked him from behind.

"Alba..."

Hearing this unexpected voice from behind, Alba jumped on his back and almost tipped his glasses off his face. Hesistating, Alba slumped again, but then noticed the female who was staring him from upside down.**  
**

"Oh, Luise... it's just you. You scared me outta my pants..." Alba said as he was almost thrown in panic mode.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay... we make mistakes most of the time." Alba said as he straightened his glasses.

"Vhat are you doing?" Luise replied as she sat down beside him.

"Nothing. Just staring at the stars because I really had nothing to do on a night like this." Alba sighed. He tried not to look at her after that startling moment.

"I see."

"By the way, aren't you supposed to be back home in Germany? It's weird enough that you showed up at a time like this." Alba said in a blank shrug.

"Didn't you notice that I could fly? It's the highs of being a starry butterfly of the night. So basically, I could fly anywhere I want." Luise spoke with a nice dainty smile.

"So basically, you're a fairy." Alba nodded in unison.

"No, not really... although that's an interesting thought." Luise chuckled while displaying a light blush through her creamy pale cheeks.

Alba looked a little odd, knowing that he made Luise blush with that little 'fairy' comment. She took it as a compliment, when it clearly wasn't meant to be. But whichever worked with Alba, I guess. It's not like he had a thing for her. Did he?

"Mind if I watch the stars vith you?" Luise said to him like she was giving Alba the puppy dog eyes.

"I really wanted to be alone for the minute..." Alba said while giving out a disappointed sigh. But then, Alba decided to change his mind. "...but I guess I wouldn't mind some company now and then."

"Danke." She said as a German way for saying 'thanks'.

As much as Alba didn't like it since he only wanted to be alone, it wouldn't hurt to have a little company with Luise. She sat a bit close to him, feeling her body heat close to his. She looked a bit ticklish, knowing that Alba did a good job of keeping his blush intact.

15 minutes passed as Alba and Luise's conversation with each other took a very interesting turn. It all started when the twosome decided to talk about their personal lives.

"So, what was your father like?" Alba said as he relaxed a bit on the blanket.

"My father's a strict man. He's always concerned vith me and my safety. He always treats me like I'm still her little girl. But deep down inside, he's a very good father deep down inside. And he understands that I can take care of myself." Luise explained a bit clearly. After her little life story about her father was done, she looked right to Alba, "I bet you'd like to meet him someday."

"Ehhhh, I don't think your father would be much interested in me. The only thing he might be worried about is his daughter taking a thug home." Alba responded with quite a chuckle.

"Yeah. Maybe I could tell him about you, so that you can be good with my father." Luise responded back as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a lederhosen." Alba chuckled yet again.

However, the starry night took a toll on Luise. Basically, she hadn't been watching the weather as much. It was very cold with a huge gust blowing in the wind. Alba wasn't really effected by cold weather, but Luise was. Maybe she didn't mind the cold weather, but not too cold as the wind made her shiver to death.

"You cold?" Alba said in concern.

"A little bit. I just don't like it vhen it's too cold." Luise responded back while she felt a quiet shiver go up and down her body.

Feeling more concerned like her father, Alba decided to do the right thing. He took his jacket off and placed around Luise's shoulders, giving her extra warmth. Alba was always the gentleman type, despite acting like a thug in most of the matches he fought.

"Is that better?" He said with a caring smile.

"Yes, that's better. _Danke_." Luise smiled back.

"No problem."

Alba was struck by her perfect smile. A smile so beautiful that it could cause the stars to fall from the sky anytime soon. Then again, everything that was about Luise was beautiful. The beautiful silver-colored hair, her graceful blue eyes, those flawless bluish lips and an excellent dancer's body. To put it in Alba's point of view, Luise was breathless.

But somehow, that smile changed something in Alba. Maybe he cared a lot more about her other than his own brother. After all, he and Luise saved her brother from the destruction made by Addes and Kusiel.

Alba started to caress her face while Luise became so lost in his lonesome brown eyes. The same kind of eyes that experienced a combination of pain, heartache and tragedy that Alba dealt with from the passing of his parents to losing his master Fate at the hands of Duke. Luise can feel his pain like a tragic Shakespeare play. She wanted to connect his angst with hers. Alba could read her angst with his own.

Carefully, Alba sent his face closer to hers and enchanted her with a very warm kiss. Luise felt the pressure of his lips to hers as her blush brightened like the sun itself. That kiss felt so tender that the entire universe spun all around Luise. She closed her eyes, hoping this sudden kiss would last between them. And it did.

Alba separated from her, still tasting the blueberry flavor from her lips. Both him and Luise tried to hide their blushes from each other, but it was pointless. Both of them were now in love with each other, and he couldn't have it any other way.

"That was... incredible." Luise smiled at him, indicating that she liked the kiss.

"Yeah, it was..." Alba responded back as he felt a little red in the face.

"You think we can watch over the stars one more time?"

"Sure. I'm really starting to enjoy your company..." Alba smiled yet again as he wrapped his arm around the silver-haired butterfly beauty. Luise felt so much warm and safe around the arm of Alba as they spent the whole entire night gazing at the stars.

After all, moments like this can reach tenderness from the heart.

* * *

**Okay, I was bored, but I decided to do a Alba/Luise one-shot just for fun. It may be a little OC and cliched, but I thought it was sweet nonetheless.**

**Oh, and I also need help getting reviews from my other King of Fighters story entitled, "When Andy's Away" starring Kyo and Mai (and Andy if you want). I so appreciate it! ^_^**

**Until then, R&R everyone!**


End file.
